


A Trip To Diagon Alley

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Harry And Draco [5]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Teddy now 11, finally getting his enrolment letter, and Draco and Harry decides to bring him Shopping, where Draco meets his long lost childhood friend, and 5th time Harry proposed





	A Trip To Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> A long ass story because it took me a whole day to write.

Now both 28, laying in bed enjoying their quiet morning, in their new apartment, “Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” , almost quiet morning, Harry just groans in bed, pulling the covers over his head, “Daddy! Papa! Let’s go!” Teddy shouted as he continued to knock on their door, “Come on hunny, get up” Draco morning voice trying to wake poor Harry up, Harry was awake the whole night, while trying to take care of poor Danial, their a year old son, it was hard for Danial to get used to the new apartment and to sleep alone in his own nursery, “later.” Harry mumbles into his pillow, Draco just chuckles to himself, and got up to the bathroom, he felt bad for letting Harry take care of Danial all night but Harry insisted on it, reasoning it out by saying, Draco had spend the whole day taking care of the kids while he was busy working. Draco took a quick shower and got dress, then he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his family, he watched as Teddy excitedly moving around the house, packing his bag to prepare for school, Teddy finally 11, finally getting his enrolment letter from Hogwarts, as much Harry wanted him to go to a muggle school, Draco insisted that let the boy enjoy being a wizard, he watched as Danielle walked out from her room, wearing a blue nightgown and her messy blonde mane, “ Good morning sweetheart.” Draco greets her, carrying her and holding her up by his waist, “ Morning Daddy.” Danielle greets him with a yawn, laying her messy head on his shoulder, Draco manoeuvre around the kitchen smoothly, making coffee, preparing pancakes for the kids, preparing Daniel’s milk, as he smoothly lets Danielle down, “ Go and wake Papa up will you,” He instructs her, and watched as she runs to his bedroom to wake his boyfriend up, Harry still hasn’t proposed to him, but he did promised to do it once he got everything settled down, but he did a few time indirectly propose but Draco always just shrugs it off, he didn’t have to have the Title of husband to continue to love and stay with his family, Draco watches as Teddy carried Daniel to the table and help to prepare his breakfast, Draco was proud of Teddy, Teddy wasn’t his or Harry’s blood but yet he was always the big brother to the other two, taking charge of the siblings, ensuring they had their meals, their play times and even study time, Danielle was enrolled in a muggle day care while Draco would be busy with the house and Danial, Teddy always helped with the simple chores at home, such as making the bed, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, cleaning up after the kids. Draco watch as Teddy sit at the couch, with one hand holding up Daniel and feeding him, while trying to read his book in the other hand. Draco watches as his boyfriend walks out of his room, with Danielle on his shoulder, Harry still looked tired but the smile plastered on his face, Draco could sense that Harry was blessed.

 

Two years ago, when Draco starts showing the signs of pregnancies again, Draco was afraid Harry would leave him, instead Harry stayed by his side again throughout his 3rd trimester, Draco was scared Harry would leave him after Danielle was born, he was stretched and baggy at all the wrong places, his hair didn’t have the usual shine, and he was mostly moody and he didn’t know what to do with the baby most of the time, but thank god Molly assisted him with everything, and Draco could get up again and be able to attend Hermione and Rons wedding, and still look fabulous, even after giving birth barely a month ago. Draco was thankful when Harry was there mostly after work, to help prepare dinner, to take care of Danielle while Draco took a much needed nap, Even if Draco body regained back to his fit and slim body, he was still stretched out down there, means Sex won’t be that fun, but yet Harry never complained about it, instead he didn’t even feel much different. Danielle wasn’t a tough baby, she would throw tantrum, something which Draco was able to handle with the help of Teddy. Teddy officially moved in with them after Danielle first birthday, which Draco was thankful for. When Daniel was born, their tiny flat was too small for their family, Harry decided for them to move to Grimmauld place temporary, since it was much bigger, while they went for apartment hunting, a bigger apartment for a family of 5. It took damn nearly a year to find their needed apartment, to renovate it and enchanted it, it took them a couple of month. It would be a lie if Harry and Draco never fought, they did alot, mostly about interior designs, or cost price, the kids educations, anything muggle and magic related, but they give in pretty fast, with one or the other offered something in return. A year later and now there they were, sitting at the dining table, enjoying breakfast, as Daniel sat in his highchair playing with his pancakes, Draco sipping his morning tea while Harry sips his coffee and reads The Prophet, Danielle was telling her story about what she learned in school while Teddy sat there reading his magic book and taking small bites of his food, they were going to Diagon Alley to shop for Teddy’s needs after breakfast.

 

As they floo to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes at Diagon Alley, which the family was greeted happily by George and Ron, Ron decided to quit his Auror job and instead help with the family business, Hermione didn’t mind, as long as her husband was safe, that’s a good thing. Danielle was really close to Ron, ever since she was born, Rob was her Godfather after all, whatever she wants, she gets. Harry decided to grab some coffee with Ron, while Draco would help with Teddy necessities, and Harry needed the space to talk to Ron privately, as he watched his Blonde Boyfriend walks away with his purple headed Godson, Harry just drags Ron away, “Blimey! What was that for? “ Ron said, as he rubs his elbows, he was sure there were gonna be bruises soon. “Looking at the speed Draco want to get things done, we have less than an hour!” Harry said, as he tries to drag Ron away, “ Harry, what’s going on?” Ron asked, as he watched Harry searching for a shop, “ i need to find it soon Ron, I can’t waste anytime!” Harry exclaims, “ Well if you tell me what’s you’re looking for, maybe i could help, I’ve been working here for a year now, i know this place like the back of my hands.” Ron protest as he stops Harry.“ I’m looking at the jewellery shop Ron! I need to send my custom made order soon, or not it will take forever!” Harry says as he tries to push Ron away, Harry was wearing a baby carrier with Daniel in it, as Ron pushes Danielle in a muggle pram, “ You mean Hannah Miller Milestone? It’s by the corner actually.” Ron explains. Both man rushed over, just in time for the shop to open.

 

“Welcome to Hannah Miller Milestone, You hit a mile, we provide the stone! I’m Hannah, how can I assist?” A petite red head girl greets them, the moment they stepped in, the shop smells a mixture of floral smell and new metal, Ron just smiles at her while he got Danielle out of her pram, “ I’m Harry, i called the other day about a special custom made ring.” Harry said, as he took a seat across Hannah, “ Oh Harry! About the Dragon tooth, yes yes I remember you, it’s your lucky day, shipment arrived yesterday evening, and I’ve already cut it out to the size you asked, is this your partner?” Hannah asked as she points to Ron, “ No no, this is Ron, my best friend, he’s here to help me with the kids.”Harry explains, Ron just laughs it off. “ I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, may i know where is the future Mr Potter then? I needed his ring size.” Hannah explains, blushing a little, Harry took out the ring design he made and also another Malfoy Heirloom Ring he found while cleaning the house before they move, “ Draco couldn’t be here, it’s suppose to be a surprise actually, i hope this rings works,” Harry said as he place them on the table, “ This is a Malfoy Heirloom Harry, are you actually getting married to Draco Malfoy? The guy with Platinum Blonde hair!” Hannah exclaimed as she examined the ring, “ Yes the only Draco Malfoy, do you have any problem with Ex Death Eater?” Harry asked as he quirks his eyebrows, “ the only problem is that, he’s my childhood bestfriend! I can’t imagine Draco finally found the right one! He always said he wanted a dragon tooth as a wedding ring! It’s really amazing!” Hannah exclaims, smiling widely at Harry. “ wait! You know Draco Malfoy, my Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked, “ Draco and I grown up together in France actually, until he was like 10, Uncle Lucius wanted him to move back to Malfoy Manor, saying that he was a disgrace playing around with a mudblood, i always hated the old man, but Aunty Narcissa was a pure sweetheart, always sending us chocolates and flowers, but she stop nearly 10 years ago, and I haven’t heard anything from the Malfoys ever since.” Hannah explained, as her tone sound sad, “ Sorry to hear about that, i guess you’re not updated with Malfoys situation then, Narcissa passed away due to illness while Lucius killed himself days after in Azkaban, it’s nearly 10 years Draco has been an orphaned. And now we have 2 beautiful kids, actually 3 but Teddy is our god son, and Draco is with him now, getting things for his enrolment, Teddy will be in his first year actually.” Harry explains as he watched Hannah gathers her things, “ My deepest condolence to the Malfoys, Draco was so young, i hope he’s stronger now, thank you Harry, for taking care of him, Draco may always have his tantrums and dislikes, but trust me, Narcissa raised him well, he actually respected those muggles and even mudbloods, is just Lucius is really disgusting, him and his pure bloods. Draco always said he wanted to marry me but because I wasn’t pure blood, Lucius won’t agree to it, and he planned to runaway with me, but i guess i was lucky we didn’t officially run away, or I wouldn’t have met such a wonderful husband, raise my own daughter, Diana is starting her first year too.” Hannah said as she lays out her equipments, “ So Hannah, you said you were a muggle born wizard, which school did you go to?” Harry asked as he watched her closely, watching her cutting the dragon tooth precisely, “ I’m from Beauxbatons Academy, we did came over for the Triwizard cup, but I couldn’t join them though,” Hannah replied then she stop and removes her glasses, “aren’t you Harry Potter? The one who won the cup? Also you’re the Harry Potter that Draco used to write to me over summers during the first few years of him at Hogwarts!” Hannah exclaimed as she puts her equipments down, “ You mean Draco writes to you? About me?” Harry asked, extra curious to know what his boyfriend would write about him, “ it was always Harry this, Saint Harry that, and how beautiful his green eyes are, how his messy bed hair looks sexy, and how he’s such a perfect Quidditch player, then he stopped sending after like 4th year, i guess he was busy again.” Hannah laughed, reminiscing the past, as she finishes the ring, a silver band, with D.P initial inside of the ring, with the Dragon tooth looking like a shiny diamond on it, “ Here you go! It’s done, i hope you’re coming back for your wedding bands soon, good luck for the proposal!” Hannah said as he places the ring in a green ring box, and smiles to Harry. As Harry digsfor his wallet, Hannah places her hands on Harry’s arm, “ It’s my gift to you both, a thank you gift, for taking care of him, loving him, and for everything you gonna give him in the future, Draco is like a brother to me, he deserves the world, and i know you can provide him with that Harry, i trust you. All the best Harry, i know he would say yes.” Hannah said as she shoos them away. Ron just chuckles watching them, off they went for lunch.

 

“Blimey! It took you both 2hrs to finally finish shopping?” Ron exclaimed as he finishes his lunch, as Teddy dumps his shopping on their available seat, “ it wasn’t my fault Daddy Draco took forever at the wands shop and the robe shop!” Teddy protest, as he slumps into his chair, “ i always wants the best for my kids alright, and you’re going to school as Teddy Potter remember, your last name weights alot, everyone knows who’s your papa is!” Draco said as he drops his bags on the floor instead, “ but Love, it’s only his first year, he don’t need that much books remember, and what is this? Advanced Potions? Book about Quidditch?” Harry asked as he sips his coffee, “ and he’s part Malfoy, he has to keep his grades up from the start, you know how i felt when I’m always second to Granger.” Draco whines as he lazily sat on Harry’s lap, Harry kisses his cheeks tenderly, “ but you will always be first in my heart, my love” Harry whispers into Draco’s ears, earning a blushing blonde on his laps. “ by the way Ferret, we met your girlfriend just now.” Ron teased as he watched the blushing blonde man, wide eyed, “ what girlfriend?” Draco asked as he suddenly stood up, hitting the table and nearly causing a mess. “ Chill Malfoy, Her name is Hannah, she said she grew up with you in France?” Ron explained. “Hannah Meliflua! Where did you see her?” Draco asked, a bit flustered, looking around the cafe. “ Her name was Hannah Miller actually, she was by the jewellery shop.” Harry reassures him, as he places his arms on Draco’s back. As Draco relaxes, he saw the familiar red head walking into the cafe, it was Hannah, his Hannah. As she stood by the counter waiting for her order, her eyes scanned the cafe, she saw the familiar messy haired Harry Potter, the bright orange haired Ron Weasley, and finally her eyes sets on a familiar Platinum Blonde hair, her Dragon. She smiles at them and walked over, as Draco stood up, “ Mon dragon.” She greets him, “ Ma princesse “ Draco replied, pulling her into a deep hug, breathing her floral scent, she smiles at the name, it was their special name for each other, he then slowly let her go, and look at her, deep into her eyes, “ Tu m'as manqué ma princesse” Draco breathes out, “comment avez-vous été?” He continues, “J'ai été bon mon dragon, et toi?” Hannah replied, you could see the tears in her eyes, as she finally met her childhood friend. “merde est arrivé mais je suis plus heureux maintenant. c’est bien de te revoir enfin mon amour” Draco replied, “ Where’s my manners, Hannah i guess you’ve meet my boyfriend and kids and Ron?” Draco said as he tried to introduce her, “ We’ve met, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you again.” Hannah greets them, winking at Harry, “ as much as i love to catch up my love, i have to go, I can’t possibly leave Diana all alone to tend the shop, do drop by soon, I’ll see you again love?” Hannah replies as she went back to grab her food, “ Soon my love, soon.” Draco said as he waved goodbye to his childhood friend. They decided that they were clearly exhausted to continue shopping, so they decided to floo back home.

 

As Draco was busy helping Teddy with packing his stuff for Hogwarts, Harry decided to clean up Daniel and Danielle and prepare them for bed, as Harry said his goodnights and tuck them in, only left with Teddy, as he walked into Teddy’s room, Teddy was old enough to tuck himself into bed but he always liked it when either Daddy or Papa slides in and says goodnight or even a kiss on the forehead, he might be the eldest but he still appreciates the kind act his god parents shows him, as Harry tucks him in, “Papa, are you finally gonna pop the question to Daddy? Are you finally gonna make Daddy, Mr Potter?” Teddy asked as Harry tucks him in, Harry smiles at him fondly, “ Why? Don’t you want Daddy Draco to be your Daddy forever?” Harry asked him, “ I would be happy if Daddy Draco will be my Daddy forever, i will be more happier if we’re officially one big family, i just hope Daddy would say yes, you both have loved each other so long, you both deserves the world.” Teddy said, as he smiles widely to Harry, “ i hope so too Teds, now go to bed, it will be a long week for you before school officially starts.” Harry said as he pats Teddy’s sides. After finally saying their goodnights,Harry walked to his room, only to find Draco standing at their balcony, “hey there love.” Harry greets him, “ did you remember your first time going to Hogwarts? The excited and nervous feelings in your guts? What if you weren’t sorted in Gryffindor or I wasn’t in Slytherin? What if i decided to go to another school? What if you wasn’t a wizard? Have you thought about that?” Draco asked, still facing the balcony, watching the beautiful night sky. “ i was a nervous wreck when it was my first day to Hogwarts, I didn’t even know platform 9 3/4 actually existed, but when i first saw you, your smile really attracted me, i wished we were friends from first year actually, if you never went to Hogwarts, and if i never was a wizard, I believe that one day we shall meet, maybe we wouldn’t start as enemies, maybe a fresh start for us?” Harry answered as he took small steps towards Draco, praying hard to any God that was listening, to calm his own nerves, and for Draco not to turn around, his hands fiddle around the tiny box in his pocket, Draco just hums his agreement, continue to watch the skies. “ also love, if i never met you, how would i have fallen in love to a such loving guy, have a wonderful family, and have all those beautiful moments, if i have never met you, never fallen in love with you, never got into Hogwarts, never sorted into Gryffindor, I wouldn’t be brave enough to do this.” Harry breathes out, as he stood behind Draco, tapping his shoulders, as Draco turns to face him, Harry got on one of his knees, “ Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you let me have the honor of changing your last name to Potter?” Harry breathes out, Draco wide eyed, mouth gaping, only could nod, he watched as Harry slides on his engagement ring, he touched it, “ it’s dragon tooth!” Draco exclaims as he pulls his hands closer to him to examine the ring, Harry stood up and smiles at him, resting his arms around Draco waist, he watched Draco smile and he too smiled as wide, he kisses Draco’s forehead and whispered, “Mine Forever”.

 

As Draco woke up the next day, it felt like a dream, the shopping trip, meeting his long lost bestfriend, and the proposal. As he woke up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, feeling a cold metal on his finger, yup it wasn’t a dream at all, he was now soon to be Mr Potter, he looked at his finger, the beautiful ring and the dragon tooth, the light engraving of his Initials but instead of M for Malfoy, it was D.P, Draco Potter. He smiles watching the dragon tooth shines as the sunshine hits it, “ Morning Potter” Harry morning raspy voice woke him up from his trance, he turns and smiles at his fiancé, “ Morning Potter.” He replied, earning a wide smile from Harry. Draco then got up and made coffee and breakfast, even if it was a Sunday morning, the kids slept in, only Teddy was awake, Teddy watched as his god fathers were locked in a beautiful embrace, Harry hugging Draco from behind, resting his sleepy messy head on Draco’s shoulder, as Draco smiles and held on to his tea, his ring can be seen, Teddy slides his phone out from his pants, snaps a photo of them so loving, he posted it on instagram with the caption, “ I guess he said yes, #MrAndMrPotter “ . “ I love you Harry James Potter.” Draco said, “ I love you more, Draco Lucius Potter.” Harry replied, tightening their embrace, only for Teddy to make disgusting noises by the kitchen door, earning laughter from both mans.

 

It’s the Fifth time Harry proposed, but this time Draco is awake and he said yes, now 28th, engaged, still in love, with a wedding to plan.


End file.
